


Morning (drabble)

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [10]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Ethan and Ellie wake up the morning after
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 7





	Morning (drabble)

**_This is a companion piece to my[Love & Scotch ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863)series. _ ** **This particular fic follows directly after an Ethan fic[Four Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801304) **

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The warm sunlight streaming through the window tickled her skin, causing her to stir. Her eyes blinked open, adjusting to the new day, as his bedroom came into focus. The previous night had felt like a dream, but his arm draped over her waist sent the memories drifting back. She pressed her hips further against his, her fingers entwining with his own. 

Ethan brushed her hair away, painting a line of kisses across her bare shoulders, settling just below her ear. 

She leaned into his touch, mesmerized by the combined tenderness of his lips with the coarseness of his beard grazing over her skin. Her head turned toward his, her eyes tracing his mouth, noting the upward turn in the corners. It was a good look for him. “Hi”

He breathed a low laugh as his lips met hers, softly and slowly. Their mouths parting only slightly, breathing in each other’s air, just to be close. “Morning.”

“And a good one at that,” Ellie teased, snuggling into the covers. She turned back on her pillow, the light of day growing over the Boston skyline. Her eyes closed once more as Ethan pulled her into him, his body completely curling around hers, holding her safely. The soft sounds of their breathing were all that filled the quiet apartment as they savored those last precious minutes together before they’d have to get out of bed, go to work, and pretend they weren’t completely in love with one another. 


End file.
